The Way It Was, The Way It Is Now
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Liz has a different family, she has been away on a school exchange for 6 weeks. This her family. PG13 not yet, will be in later chapters, I assure you!


Summary: Liz has been on a school exchange for six weeks. This is her family. Next chapter: Liz's story of life in a Scottish school. She is now 15.  
  
"Hey mum!"  
  
" Oh hi, Mark, How are you this morning?"  
  
" Fine mum, is Auntie Ruth coming round today?"  
  
" Maybe Mark, I don't know, I think she's working all day, maybe she'll come and see us tonight. Are Debbie and Gena up yet?"  
  
When Mark shook his head, his mum replied, " Then why don't you go and call them to tell them that their breakfast is ready."  
  
" Okay mum. Mum?"  
  
" Yes honey?"  
  
" What is for breakfast?"  
  
" Bacon, eggs, fried tomato's and potato scones."  
  
" Yum, mum. I'll go and get them."  
  
Mark hurried up the stairs and knocked on Gena's door.  
  
" What is it bird-brain? Can't you see I'm getting changed?"  
  
" Mum says that breakfast is ready."  
  
" So that's what I can smell, tell mum I'll be down soon."  
  
Mark took this answer in his head, and went to knock on Debbie's door.  
  
" Mark, what do you want? You better make this quick 'cause I'm just gonna get into the shower."  
  
" Breakfast's ready."  
  
" Ok, sweetie, tell mum I'll be down in five minutes."  
  
" Okay." Replied Mark.  
  
Mark hurried downstairs to get his breakfast and told his mum about when his sisters would be down.  
  
" They're going to be late for school," said his mum just as Gena and Debbie were coming downstairs.  
  
" Morning mum." The two girls chorused.  
  
When their mum looked at what Debbie was dressed in, she shrieked.  
  
" You're not going out like that!"  
  
" But mum, if I wear trousers again they'll tease me, can't I wear a skirt just this once?" asked Debbie.  
  
" You've got other skirts than that, can't you wear something sensible, well, at least something that touches the bottom of your thighs."  
  
" Oh, mum, it's the fashion!"  
  
" I don't care if it's the fashion, young lady, just put on something else. Oh, why can't you be more like Gena?"  
  
" Well, maybe you should buy me a longer skirt, so I could wear something except that shitty school dress or school trousers like Gena wears every single day."  
  
" I'm going into town after work, you could come with me, but you have choir practice."  
  
" Oh, mum! Can't I cancel just this once?" replied Debbie regrettably.  
  
" No tell me your size, at the look of you, you need another set of shirts and another bra, you're almost bursting through that one."  
  
" Mum, there is a small guy in this room who hasn't even reached puberty yet."  
  
" So?"  
  
" I don't think he wants to know."  
  
" I know already." Said Mark who was listening intently.  
  
" About what exactly?"  
  
" Jodie Simmons said that plastic dildos could make young girls pregnant." At this the whole table burst into laughter.  
  
" What?" asked Mark, " It's what she said. Anyway, she should know, her sister got pregnant by one." Again the whole table burst into hysterics.  
  
" Sweetie, no-one can get pregnant by plastic."  
  
" Then how?"  
  
" I'll tell you when the times right."  
  
" When's that?"  
  
" Many years from now, honey, eat up, you'll be late for school."  
  
" Mum, are you sure you want to get those clothes? I mean, Liz is back today and will need picking up."  
  
" Oh, I clean forgot, I'll get them tomorrow."  
  
" Okay, what time is Liz getting back, mum?"  
  
" Uh, it's on the calendar," their mum looked at the calendar and sighed, " four o'clock, which means I can pick you all up from school." This hardly ever happened as their mother did night shifts at the café to keep the money rolling in.  
  
" Okay, oh damn, chorus rehearsal." Said Debbie annoyingly.  
  
" Well, I could pick you up from that if you like?"  
  
Debbie, knowing that Jack, who was also in the choir, as an alto, would be going on the five o'clock bus in the same direction. Debbie adored Jack, he was sweet, and once gave her a Valentines card, signed, because she didn't get one and all the other girls did. She had kissed him on the cheek and he had blushed, and Debbie now knew that although he told her best mate, Katherine, that he had a crush on Debbie, in secret. Except that he didn't know the fact that Katherine couldn't keep a secret if she tried; she would always tell Debbie the first moment the got to spill the latest gossip.  
  
" No mum, it's okay, I'll just get the five o' clock bus home, if you'll just give me the bus money, I'll be fine."  
  
" How much is it?" asked her mother, picking up her purse and rummaging through it.  
  
" 42 pence." Gena said for Debbie, as she had her mouth full of corn flakes.  
  
" I'll give you £1, is that okay? Get a drink for yourself for after your practice, you don't want to lose your voice by talking to him, do you now?"  
  
" Who's him?" asked Debbie innocently.  
  
" Jack Sillars. Don't think I don't know about that card, I found it in your room while cleaning, don't worry I didn't touch anything . much." Replied her mother teasingly.  
  
" Mum, my room is private, remember that."  
  
" Oh, I will in future, I hope you know that you can put your own dirty washing downstairs instead of me coming along and picking it up for you?"  
  
Debbie groaned at her mum, " Yes mum, I know."  
  
" Off you go then. Remember Liz is coming home this evening from that Trip. I've got an evening planned."  
  
" God mum. We're your family too!" exclaimed Gena.  
  
" Gena, you haven't seen your sister in six weeks. Get off to school now, your going to be late."  
  
" Yes mum, see you later mum."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please tell me if I should continue, and tell me what you want to happen. What do you want to have happened to Liz in the 6 weeks she was away? 


End file.
